


Oh My God They ARE Roommates

by thevalkyrior



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Engineer Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sleepy Cuddles, Vines, do not post to other site, lockdown - Freeform, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalkyrior/pseuds/thevalkyrior
Summary: What happens when two roommates that have feelings for each other are stuck together during a pandemic?A vine reference, that’s what.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	Oh My God They ARE Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a late night guilty pleasure writing (because I definitely need the humor right now) and a tribute to one of my [favorite vines ever.](https://youtu.be/4ZuydxEUpFM)  
> And this [tweet!](https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1244266764512493569?s=21)  
> Hope everyone is staying safe and practicing social distancing at this time! Be like Steve and Buck and only go out for essentials!!!!

It’s been a year since Steve has moved in with his roommate Bucky.

They got on like a forest fire, which is funny because they got introduced by Bucky’s friend Sam who coincidentally bickered more like an old married couple rather than friends from high school. 

Steve is just grateful that he had a place to call his own after his breakup with his ex, Bucky was welcoming and kind. A bit quiet and scary at first but all the more sweet as Steve got to settle and and really get to know him. 

Bucky was a tall guy, only falling an inch short of Steve however (the _details_ ), an athletic muscular build and long dark bronze hair. It fell to his shoulders and most of the time he had it tied up into a bun or a loose ponytail, Steve thought it was ridiculously cute but would never say it to Bucky. In the summer Bucky would walk around with his shirt off, exposing his tan skin and a red star tattoo on his left arm. He had a few other tattoos as well but the red of the star stood out so much. The summer months were Steve’s favorites.

Steve thought he was well off with his own build, trying to keep fit after getting over his childhood asthma and multiple bouts of mono and pneumonia, but every time he catches a glimpse of Bucky’s biceps or legs or _anything_ he works a bit harder...or stares a bit more. Whichever.

Throughout the first of the year they went on about their routines, living around each other more or less and going through the motions of daily life. Nine months in, January was cold as shit in New York, as it always is, but their apartment was pretty new and had great amenities.

Ten months...February came and went, Steve alone this Valentines, as was Bucky. They spent the night eating pizza and downing beers. The news playing and filling the background noise as they spoke, trading stories from high school and college. 

Now, this was the first time it had happened. Both of them were a bit drunk with how much they had drank, Steve a bit more than Bucky, and he had gotten up to take the bottles off of the ottoman and throw them away, which in theory he should have just left them and went to go to bed and then clean them up the next day, but Steve was a huge stickler for clean spaces even while drunk. So. Being his dumb self he got up and quickly found gravity was not his friend and stumbled. He was one-hundred percent sure he was going to fall on his face but suddenly he was set in place by two large hands. 

“Buck?” Steve giggled as he looked back to see his roommate gripping his hips to keep him from falling.

Bucky was looking down at Steve’s feet chuckling, the sound a bit more bubbly than what Steve had expected, “You’ve got blocks for feet, Steve...why don’t we just stay out here tonight?”

“In the living room? Where will you sleep?”

“The couch?”

“Where will I sleep?”

Bucky dragged Steve back down to sit on the couch again, settling him in between his legs and relaxing back into the plush cushions, he laughed again and snuggled up to Steve, “Here.”

Steve was understandably stunned. His back was to Bucky’s chest, huge and warm _everything_ , and his hands found themselves wrapped around Bucky’s forearms. His head was swimming, his heart was racing and his cheeks were so hot. A blush starting to creep it’s way up to his chest, face and ears, “Is this ok?”

Bucky hummed, “If it’s ok with you, I’m comfy and warm. You?”

Steve relaxed a bit, he shifted a bit into Bucky to rest his forehead against Bucky’s bicep, _He smells so good_ , he thought. “I’m good. G’night.” Steve slurred, his eyes finally closing.

“G’night, Stevie.” Was the last thing he heard before he finally let himself rest.

******

Eleven months now. March waltzed in, bringing a storm of uncertainty for the world. And also for Steve. After Valentine's Day, Bucky had become more...cuddly? Now when Steve was around he would bump his shoulder against him, rest his head on him, little things that Steve lived for now. It made Steve’s heart flutter, yearning for more than those few moments Bucky touched him.

The second time it had happened was when Steve was sleeping soundly on the couch, CNN playing in the background while all of his art supplies were strewn across the ottoman and the living room floor. He had a deadline coming up soon and he knew that he had to turn the quality up a notch but the past couple of days' sleep was not at all in his schedule. But he could spare a few minutes right? Wrong.

He was between consciousness for a bit before fully passing out. He had remembered he woke up once because he was freezing and he saw Bucky coming home from work, letting out a weak “Hey”, before checking the time (Damn it's six forty-five already?) and going back to sleep for a few moments. Steve had woken up again to see Bucky covering him up with a blanket, it looked like one of Bucky’s personal ones, as Steve groggily noticed he didn’t own any red fuzzy blankets. Steve made an attempt to smile at Bucky and thank him but he was freezing still and had an idea. 

Bucky was about to walk away before Steve grabbed his wrist, “Wanna nap?”

“Pal it’s seven-thirty, you gotta get to your own bed soon.” Bucky huffed, smiling nonetheless.

Steve groaned, he scooted in more to the couch and patted the spot for Bucky to join him, “Jus’ a min? Please, Buck?”

Steve swore he heard Bucky whine, he rolled his eyes though and chuckled, “I guess I can’t say no huh?” Chucking off his work shoes he slid into the spot and turned to be spooned Steve. Immediately, Steve was out. The last thing he remembered was Bucky throwing an arm around Steve’s waist.

A couple of hours later Steve woke up in his own bed. No memory of getting there. Or when Bucky had left his side. 

He missed him.

******

Bucky was thoughtful and bought some stuff for the apartment like mini packs of hand sanitizer and lots of hand soap. Steve greatly appreciated what he did, and traded small smiles with him every so often in random moments. He had to admit that it flattered him Bucky remembered how his health could be affected.

All of a sudden New York got hit with the virus the most. Daily reports of cases, numbers of hospital beds being used and more and more. It was overwhelming and an overload of information. News of quarantine and social distancing going into effect all over the state and now?

Steve is locked in his shared apartment with Bucky for the foreseeable future. Not that it’s bad. It’s just too good for words.

Both of them are able to work remotely, Steve is an illustrator for a big publisher, Nomad Publishing, while Bucky is a coder and tech developer for SHIELD, a security firm based in Brooklyn. At first it’s not that bad. The first week is ok!

Then the second week is a bit...annoying to say the least. The only thing Steve can do is go out on his balcony, stare at the cluster of high rises and business buildings for a short while before turning on his heel and going back inside to find something to eat. Not because he’s hungry, but because he’s fucking bored.

“Bucky?”

Bucky looks up from his computer, he’s hunching and squinting at the code on his laptop, “Yeah?”

Steve slumps his head against the fridge and relaxes on the cool metal edge of the door, “How many times can I snack on shit before the boredom goes away?”

“Shit, that's a good question. I don’t know the answer but when you find it please let me know. I’m getting chubby over here,” Bucky chuckles and stretches his arms over his head and yawns.

Steve glances over at him, seeing the sleep rumpled t-shirt lift up as Bucky stretches, tan skin and a deep v-line leading to the edge of his sweatpants...oh god, Steve thinks. Then he also notes, _Fat my damn ass, don’t lie to me._

Bucky’s hair has been growing out and it’s just a bit past his shoulders, not only that but the man has no shame being in his PJ’s all day, and it makes him look so soft and cute. All Steve wants to do is run his hands through Bucky’s hair and lay with him in bed all day.

_How long till I climb this man like a tree..._

******

It’s the last week of March. 

It’s just about a year that Steve has been living with Bucky. He’s happy. He’s also a wee bit nuts right now.

Steve has been hoping that the quarantine would be lifted by at _least_ April 15th, now the Trumpster announced the Stay at Home order will last until the end of April, mid May the news had been saying as well. 

Steve groans, Bucky just sighs. 

“Well. How about some Disney+?” Bucky asks, a small smile playing at his lips.

 _I wanna kiss that smile away_ , Steve thinks. He catches himself and shakes that thought away, he nods at Bucky’s suggestion and relaxes back into the couch. Bucky gives Steve a full grin and pulls up the Disney + catalogue and they both choose the Mandolorian. Great minds think alike because they rewatch Chapter 4, Cara Dune’s introduction.

The last time Steve went to the store he stocked up on rosé and cheap svedka (he really liked the strawberry lemonade flavor, sue him), and Bucky bought stuff from a small deli down the street to make sandwiches, so they’re now sitting drinking the night away and watching Mando and Cara kick ass.

But Steve gets an idea. He stops drinking a little bit earlier, Svedka May be cheap but the buzz hits fast, so he just switches to water. His plan is to see if Bucky only gets his intimate cuddly way, unlike his polite cuddly way. Bucky notices that Steve stops drinking though.

“Enough alcohol for one night?” Bucky jokes, a smug smile already spreading onto his lips.

Steve leans back into the couch and lulls his head to look at his roommate, “Maybe I don’t feel like getting a hangover tomorrow.”

Bucky huffs, “Like you’re so busy, huh?”

“ _Excuse_ me? I am an artist, okay? I have very important shit to do tomorrow.”

“Like what?” Bucky raises a playing eyebrow, an obvious sarcastic tone to fit.

Steve scoffs and rolls his eyes, “I have blending and color blocking. Very important and tedious tasks that very much need my undivided attention.”

Bucky just stares at him, Steve stares back. There is a beat between both of them and instantly there’s laughter erupting. Steve grips his chest and Bucky throws an arm around Steve’s shoulders, absolutely howling. They laugh like that for a few minutes before their laughs subside into chuckles. Still though, Bucky’s arm is wrapping around Steve’s shoulder, and it’s clear to Steve that Bucky isn’t going to move it. 

Steve sucks in a breath and decides now would be a perfect time to make a move. Strategically, Steve leans into Bucky’s touch, so much so that they both fall into the couch and now Steve’s back is against Bucky’s chest, just like they were in February.

“What’re you doin, Rogers?” Bucky chuckles, his arms laying at Steve’s sides now.

Steve is mad blushing now, he’s getting second thoughts now and he’s scared that maybe this was a bad idea. “Just messing around.”

“You comfortable like this?”

Steve nods. His heart is hammering against his chest. “Are you?”

Bucky sighs, it sounds content though, happy, “More than you’d know.” He shifts a bit so that he tuck his chin against Steve’s hair and god if that isn’t the cutest thing.

It actually makes Steve’s brain short circuit. This huge mass of a man is now cuddling Steve. Bucky’s arms snake his way across Steve's abdomen and squeeze softly, Steve sighs and relaxes into his grip, his eyes fluttering. The buzz from the alcohol and the fuzzy feeling from Bucky’s touch is making Steve feel all sorts of things. The alcohol might be helping Steve’s bravado a bit too because in a snap decision he twists from his position and flips around, so he’s facing Bucky. 

Surprised, Bucky’s eyes widen, “Uh...not comfy?”

Steve is grinning, “I’m very comfy. I might be a bit brave tonight though.”

Bucky snorts, “Oh really? And why’s that?”

And before a second thought can cross his mind, Steve’s hands are on Bucky’s jaw, he’s shaking a bit but he can feel the slight stubble starting to come in on Bucky’s face, he notices how light Bucky’s eyes are. _Almost a perfect silver_ , Steve notes. Steve sets his eyes on Bucky’s lips, they’re pink and flushed as Bucky was biting his bottom lip. They’re so pretty and Steve wants to draw them. 

“Can I kiss you?” Steve whispers, his voice careful.

Bucky shudders, “Please.”

Steve sits up, now he’s straddling Bucky’s lap and he takes a deep shaky breath. His hands find themselves lightly clutching Bucky’s torso, Steve’s eyes glued down to them. Slipping his hands under Bucky’s sweatshirt, he trails them up Bucky’s stomach, the skin scorching hot and twitching slightly. Bucky sighs contently, his own eyes locked on to Steve, it’s like music to his ears. Steve stares back, biting his bottom lip until it’s red and wet. 

Scooting up, Steve makes his hands rest in Bucky’s pecs, _God he’s massive_ , Steve thinks. One more glance up at Bucky and he’s done for. Bucky’s lips are parted, his cheeks flushed and his eyes, _fuck his eyes_ , are pearing up at him behind long dark eyelashes and are dilated and sparkling. Steve lets out an embarrassing sound before surging forward and connecting his lips with Bucky’s. Bucky himself groans and reaches for Steve’s hair, combing through the short blonde hair and tugging him even closer. 

Steve swears he’s in heaven. Bucky’s lips are sweet and plush, they move perfectly in harmony, little lip bites here and there. Bucky just keeps pulling Steve closer, wrapping one of his legs around Steve’s ass which leads him to moan softly. The little sneak he is, Bucky takes advantage of the perfect moment and licks into Steve’s mouth, getting another moan from him as he matches the same enthusiasm.

This goes on for a few more minutes before Bucky pulls away to rest his forehead against Steve’s. “What took you so long?” He pants, a smile playing on his lips.

Steve thinks for a moment, a giggle of laughter coming out before he speaks again, “The perfect moment.”

Bucky cackles, pulling back to laugh and snuggle into Steve, “You’re such a tease you punk. Making me wait for the best kiss I’ve ever had huh?”

“God, you jerk.” Steve pulls Bucky back into him, to chase those lips and make good on the extra time he has inside at home with his roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: Sam is walking down the street after quarantine, on a phone call with his bf Riley telling him about Steve and Bucky now dating, “And they were rOoMmAtEs!” 
> 
> A random Clint Barton on his porch with his dog Lucky just chillin, making a vine for some reason, “oh my god they weRE ROOMMATES”


End file.
